The Letter
by SetsunaAesSedai
Summary: InuYasha writes a letter, and an interesting twist takes place to end it all. better than summary --- KikyoInuYasha & KagomeInuYasha
1. The Letter

I don't own Inu Yasha or anything else.  
  
Okay. I decided to write a letter and I don't know why. I also decided that it would be from a character from Inu Yasha to another character from the same show. So I did Inu Yasha writing to Kikyo. Don't ask me why. I don't really have anything against Kikyo. Read the letter as if Inu Yasha finally got tired of her trying to kill them (or at least poor him and Kagome) and drag him down to Hell with her. Okay. *shakes head* I don't know if I just worded it right. But please, no flames.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
The Letter  
  
Dear Kikyo,  
  
I am happy to inform you that I hate your guts. I am sick and tired of trying to get you to trust me again and from protecting Kagome from you. Leave Kagome out of this. She has nothing to do with what was between you and me. I am finishing this for good. I love Kagome more than I have and will ever love you, so get lost.   
You were a nice person, but when that witch brought you back you tried to kill me one to many times. Now you are trying to kill Kagome and I have had about enough of your "death" thing. So good bye and LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
Inu Yasha  
.  
Inu Yasha grinned as he folded the letter to Kikyo and sealed it up. What would her face look like when she read it. He frowned. He didn't really want to be mean to her, he just wanted her to leave Kagome and him alone for good. Miroku had told him he could only have one of the women, and so after a lot of thought he had chosen Kagome. Also, after that fight the previous day, in which Kikyo had tried to kill Kagome, he had pretty much made his mind up.  
He walked over to Kaede. "Um... I know you're going to find Kikyo...."  
"Yes. I do be going to find my sister. What do thee want, Inu Yasha?"  
He looked over at Kagome, who was walking up to them. Then he turned back to Kaede. "Give this to her for me."  
"A love letter?" Kaede raised her brow.  
"Feh. No. The opposite almost." He shook his head and walked over to Kagome. "Coming Kagome?"  
She looked as if she would faint.   
"What! Are you coming or not! We've gotta go find the jew shards you know. So I can become a full demon!"  
"Oh, is that all? Well, maybe you should think strait."  
"I am thinking strait!"   
"What about me and Kikyo? Well?" She put her hands on her hips.  
"You!" He screamed and then realized what he had just said. "Feh! Come on." He grabbed a nearly-fainting Kagome and started after Miroku who had just appeared from inside the house. "Come on!" He yelled at Miroku. "We've got shards to find!"  
"Okay. Let me get Lady Sango." Miroku disappeared inside.  
Inu Yasha looked at Kagome. "What you starin' at?" he asked suspiciously.   
"Nothing." She kissed his cheek. "I'll go get my stuff."  
"You better," he said without thinking. She kissed him??? Now where did that come from? What the....  
"SIT BOY!"  
***********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Kikyo read the letter. So Inu Yasha still chose Kagome? What did the girl have that she didn't? I'll still get him, she thought.  
************************************************************************************************************************************  
Persistent, Persistent, Persistent. Dang. Well, Kikyo won't give up. And about that fight that Inu Yasha was thinking of, I made it up. I needed something to put into it. 


	2. ANFTA

A Note from the Author  
  
*  
  
Seiya, Inu's Hanyou Girl - I don't know which way this fanfiction is going to go. That's why I haven't done anything with it really. Yes, I would give him the chance to explain.  
  
flake - I'm glad you're glad you're read it.  
  
youkai chick supreme - I don't know what she sit him. And I don't know if that is going to be the end. Sorry.  
  
Tidus/InuyashaLover - Like I said. I'm stuck on which way to move this fanfiction. I'm trying to write more though, but I'm not too sure.  
  
*  
  
Alright people. Here's my note. The problem is some people like it when the fanfiction is Kagome/InuYasha because they hate Kikyo and others it's visa versa for them. I don't have a problem with Kagome or Kikyo. Actually I like them both. Although, I do have a problem with the Kikyo-eating-souls-to-stay-alive part, although, what's a girl to do when she's brought back from the grave? Maybe some of you will see my problem. So I'm having something like writer's block, not knowing which way to go. I'm thinking of going with Kikyo/InuYasha, although then there is the Kagome problem. See? Hopefully I'll figure it all out and make you all happy. Got any suggestions? 


	3. Thoughts

Hi people. :)  
  
Suzumi Habate - Thank you so much. After I read your review I got an idea. Not off of yours, but I hope you will like it. It's kinda different than what I am use to writing, but I hope you like it just the same. And you should put your ideas into fanfictions. I bet they would be nice to read.  
  
the SeVeReD_HaNd - It's different for what I am going to do. You can decide who InuYasha is paired with. It's just going to be really different. REALLY different. At least, to me.  
  
Vashthedonuttheif - Okay. Whatever you mean.   
  
Sango-chan8 - I'm glad you liked it. Uh... what Typo do you mean. I'll check for any just in case. Glad you thought it was funny though... :/  
  
Now for the fict. ---------- :) Be happy people.  
  
Thoughts --------  
  
Kagome looked at InuYasha who was sleeping in a tree. 'He looks so peaceful.' She turned back to the fire. 'Why did Naraku have to do something like that? They were in love.' She sighed. 'Who do you truly love InuYasha? Is it me, or Kikyo?'  
  
"Is something the matter, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku. "Oh, nothing. Just tired. And how many times do I have to tell you Miroku that you don't have to call me Lady Kagome?"  
  
Miroku nodded. "I know. Soon, though, the Shikon Jewel will be completed. What are you going to do then, Lady Kagome?"  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Here we go again,' she thought numbly. "I don't know," she muttered.  
  
InuYasha heard a bit of the talking, but he ignored it. He could barely hear it anyway. He heard a russle in the bushes below and looked down, while still pretending to sleep. He saw Shippo come out of the bushes and walk towards the others. 'When it's over....... Maybe....' He dozed off.  
  
A couple of days later.......  
  
InuYasha walked ahead of the group. 'I don't know... was I right to send Kikyo the letter?' He shook his head. 'Great. Now I'm having doubts. Doubts that I shouldn't have. If they would just go away. If everything would just change. If I had never met Kikyo....' He stopped walking and Sango bumped right into him.  
  
Sango backed up. "InuYasha?"  
  
'If I had never met Kikyo... what would have happened?'  
  
"InuYasha?" Sango faced him.  
  
'If there had never been a Kikyo... if I had never even gone to that village where we met....'  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome was becoming worried, as were the others.  
  
"If there had never been a Jewel of Four Souls," InuYasha murmured.  
  
"What?" the whole group gasped.   
  
"InuYasha? Did you just say you were going to...." Kagome trailed off.  
  
InuYasha looked up at Kagome. "What did you say?" He hadn't realized that he had said anything outloud.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Nothing InuYasha. It's what you said."  
  
InuYasha was confused. "I said something?"  
  
The whole group fell down [anime style].  
  
InuYasha just shook his head and continued walking. "Strange people," he said intentionally outloud. 'What was I just thinking though? What would have happened had there never been a Jewel of Four Souls. No Shikon Jewel. None of this happening. What would have really happened? Where would we be now. Where?' He looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down. "We should make camp soon," he called out to them. 'And maybe in the morning, or this week, it will end. It will start a new.'  
  
"Well, at least he's noticed something," commented Shippo, who was walking beside Kilala. 


	4. Changes

Hi people. Hope you like it and it fits all your needs. This is the little twist to the story that I was thinking about. It came about perfectly.  
  
Changes~  
  
InuYasha looked at a sleeping Kagome. 'We will meet again, Kagome. I promice. Just things have to go a different way.' He kneeled down over her and gave her a small kiss. "Until we meet again, Kagome, have a happy time."  
  
He slowly rose, and then ran to a nearby temple. There an old woman greeted him.  
  
"I wish to redo the past."  
  
"And why is it?"  
  
"To redo what has happened."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want old things to disappear?" InuYasha told her.  
  
The woman studied him. "Have you thought long about this, my friend?"  
  
InuYasha nodded. "Since the day I was born."  
  
  
  
**************  
  
Kagome looked around. InuYasha was nowhere in sight. She looked at Sango and Miroku, who were cuddled up togther. Strangely, Miroku wasn't trying anything. 'Where is InuYasha?' She saw Shippo who was curled up with Kilala. Yet no InuYasha. Kagome had a very funny feeling.   
  
She got up and looked around. 10 minutes later she came back to the camp site where everyone else was still asleep. "Where can he be?" She looked around. "If he's gone off, he'll return in the morning. I hope," she murmured. Laying down back in her blankets, she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
************  
  
Kikyo looked up at the sky. Something had awaken her. Something was happening. 'Inyasha, what are you trying?' Yes, this feeling definetly had something to do with him.  
  
"Are you alright, Kikyo?"  
  
Kikyo spun around to see Naraku. "I am fine," she told him and went back to her room. 'InuYasha, I know you are connected to this feeling. You are trying something and I want to know what. What have you gotten yourself into?'   
  
She went to check on the shikon shards that she had and screamed. The shards were glowing bright red. "INUYASHA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! INUYASHA? INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*************  
  
InuYasha looked camly at the woman.  
  
"And what is it that you wish?"  
  
"To never had that mixup with Kikyo. To never have gone through the pain I did. To never have met Naraku or even heard of him. To never have even heard of the Shikon Jewel. For the Shikon Jewel never have been made."  
  
The woman brought out the last shard. "Then so be it. Everything is redone."  
  
InuYasha felt pain, and then everything was finished. Everything was..............  
  
*************************  
  
(those so many years earlier in Fuedal Japan)  
  
InuYasha made his way through the forest. He thought he had gotten rid of being with humans for a while when he came upon a village.  
  
Slowly, he tried to leave without anyone noticing.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
InuYasha looked at the soldiers. "I will not stop," he said, and killed them all.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He looked at the woman, with nice dark hair.  
  
"Thank you, we could not get rid of them ourselves. My name is Kikyo, and I feel a debt to you, stranger. Who are you?"  
  
***************  
  
Sango ran through the trees. Suddenly, she ran into a man. "hey!"  
  
"Are you alright, my lady?" He offered her a hand up, which she took. "I am called Miroku."  
  
"Thank you, Miroku." She looked at him, strangely. "I'm Sango, and... have we met?"  
  
********************  
  
Kagome sighed. Another boring year of high school. She watched the teacher come in, who was followed by a new student.  
  
He had nice, raven black hair. He was cute, too.  
  
The teacher told him to sit right behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome turned around and introduced herself. She felt like she had met the boy before.  
  
He smiled at her. "I'm InuYasha."  
  
Kagome grinned. "My friends over there," she pointed, "are Miroku and Sango." Yes, she had a feeling this would be a very different year. It was different already. 


End file.
